User blog:DerpyPanda24/Cartoon Con 2014: Derpy's Announcements!
Hello everyone! This is DerpyPanda24 with my 2014 Cartoon Con Announcements! Thank you all for coming! First Up! Crowd: (cheers) One Guy: Boo! (Guy gets beaten) Oh well that was quite a disturbance! So much fighting! Speaking of fighting, please take a look. (Shows Trailer of a boxing game) So, let me tell you what you just saw. The game called Nickelodeon Fanonverse Boxing League. It is inspired by the classic NES game, Punch Out! In the game, you play as a frog named Jimmy who dreams of being a world class boxer, but is out of shape. One day, Jimmy meets an obese Walrus named Big Carl. Jimmy learns that Big Carl was once the world champion of the Nickelodeon Fanonverse Boxing League. Big Carl takes Jimmy under his wing and helps train him. Jimmy joins the NFBL after getting back into shape. In the game, you face various Fanonverse characters like L-Ley and Erin in over 70 action packed levels. You can also play as characters like Web, Ross, and Little Mac (Nintendo Version Only!) in VS. Mode! VS. mode is a special two player mode where you can fight one on one. More will be revealed later. The game is for the Wii U, PS4, Xbox One, Steam Machine, and Ouya consoles. Next Next up, it's a new game in the Fanonverse that features NFC figures. It is currently titled Project NFC. These are the figures. (Shows figures) The characters labeled under different adventure sets come with a special story mode that only they can access. Three characters are only accessible in the Sandbox mode. Wave 1 (November 22, 2014) The ACS Adventure Set: Fight alongside your fellow members (and Nick!) and fight a group of aliens from another planet with intentions of conquering Earth! John (With starter pack), Bagel (with starter pack), Web, Erin, Wario, Collector, JJam, Nozus, Nick The Bagel Show Adventure Set: Fight as Bagel and all of his friends and try to thwart King Jerk's evil plans as he tries to exterminate innocent citizens! Bagel (with starter pack), Invader Rob, Mattboo, Doug, Selena, Lucy, Hagel, Krazy, SSK Mortal Insanity Adventure Set: Battle as your favorite Mortal Insanity characters, and take down the evil mayor of the city! Ross (with starter pack), Tammy, Perry, Victor, Bonkers, Joyce Blondes, Redheads, and Brunettes Adventure Set: It's an all out war! Choose a side and battle your enemy hair colors! The fight for color dominance begins. Stacy, Zayne, Cory Righteous Do-Gooders Adventure Set: Fight as Sgt. Good Guy and Toncho to take down an enemy empire of airships! Sgt. Good Guy, Toncho 1984 Adventure Set: Team up as characters from The Rejects, HTML, and Sugarboy in order to deactivate bombs and save Malware City! Bobo, Rock, W3 Source, Sugarboy, John the Marksman Wave 2 Nicky Adventure Set: Battle waves of enemies as Nicky and Brandon to take down an invention gone wrong! Nicky, Brandon Chrome’s Adventure Set: In this adventure set, play as Chrome and Shaddust and have the two team up to rescue President Randy! Chrome, Shaddust Single Characters: Unfortunately, these characters only work in the Sandbox. However, due to this, they are available at a discounted price. Joshua, Captain Snuggles, Dude, LT Fan Each figure will also come with a code for use on the free PC version of the game. You can also purchase PC characters for $3.00 without a figure. Next Project! And next up, it's!: Fanonverse X: A Brawl Like Never Before. This is a fighting game that is WAY better than my last one. It features main characters like, Ross, Tammy, Bagel, Rob, John, Erin, SSK, Web, Nick, Wario, Nozus, Lucy, Rock, and Y-Guy as well as obscure characters. Today I will reveal 2 of these obscure gems. First up its: Mutant Charlie. I know what you're thinking. "Derpy, who the hell is that?" Well, Mutant Charlie appeared in Mortal Insanity in the episode titled Drugs With Mugs. In this episode, Tammy got a pug named Charlie. Ross gets addicted to drugs and decides to feed Charlie some. Charlie then dies, causing Tammy to go in a lab and bring him back to life. However, the drugs in his system caused him to be a giant, mutated, muscular monster the size of an NBA all star. Well, this is who Charlie is. Next: Mr. Narrator. Yes, Mr. Narrator from The Epic Animals. He appears as a regular average human male. Most of his attacks involve him yelling into a microphone. During battle, he heckles his opponents. One of his attacks is called Sweet Lullaby. With this attack, he puts his opponent(s) to sleep. This is a very good way to rack up damage. More will be revealed at a later date. And now...................... Fanon Karters New Racers Approaching......... (Shows video of 3 short shadows) (Characters are revealed) Mattboo! Random Sir! Invader Rob! These characters are all pretty light and speedy. You can look forward to playing as them when you try out the demo today!!! And finally....... Time for the last announcement. It's a Fanonverse Jr. Video game! What happens is the gang is walking around the school one day looking for the janitor. The gang goes inside the Janitors closet and find a portal. They enter it and are whisked away into a magical world called Closetania where they learn of an ancient evil rising from the ashes. They are mistaken for the chosen ones and are told the only way they can leave is if they defeat him. It is open world and each character has their own unique abilities and weapons. The game also features a level up system where you can become even more powerful. You can play as Janet, Jessie, Jake, Huang, W-Guy, and Hailey and the kindergarteners are involved. Goodbye! Happy Cartoon Con! Next Up->Wario!!!!!!!!!! Category:Blog posts